The current state of software, hardware, and network technology has seen a dramatic increase in the number of social networking and file sharing applications. Such applications now provide the ability for people to share and exchange their thoughts and ideas as well as tangible information, such as images, videos, and music. The rise in popularity and use of mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets, has also markedly increased. Many of the social networking and file sharing applications have adapted their applications to function on mobile devices. However, to date, none of the applications have made full use of the original functional purpose of mobile devices.
Smartphones and tablets trace their origin to the first cellular phones that became popular in the late 20th century. The functional purpose of the first cellular phones was to place telephone calls, and in particular, to place calls from locations where no land lines were available. The first cellular phones lacked the memory or processing technology to perform many additional functions. The capabilities of the cellular phones dramatically changed during the initial decade of the 21st century, as technology related to memory, processing, and cellular networks began to grow. Technology levels have increased such that current cellular phones, or smartphones, can perform and function at nearly the level of desktop and laptop computers. Many application developers, such as developers of social networking and file sharing applications, have taken advantage of the technology and have made their applications available on mobile devices. However, to date, no application has combined the functionality of social networking and file sharing with the original purpose of cellular phones, namely making telephone calls.